bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Idiotic Monkey
The is a monkey that isn't smart, at least when you first purchase it. It has maximum performance when using the Anti-Assassin Trifecta Solution. It has no attack initially, but instead will look in random directions. Bloons that the Idiotic Monkey is looking at suffer a speed debuff of 5%. The Idiotic Monkey has 11HP, and regenerates 1HP per second, but Bloons won't ever target the Idiotic Monkey due to how idiotic it is. (The Idiotic Monkey can be hit accidentially, though.) *Costs $300 on Medium. *Range is that of a 0/1 Super Monkey. *Can detect Bloons with the Click Camo property. Path 1 Path 1 gives the Idiotic Monkey new attacks. Pebbles Throws pebbles at the Bloons in volleys ranging from 4 pebbles to 8 pebbles. Pebbles are extremely inaccurate but deal 1HP damage with 6 pierce. The Idiotic Monkey will sometimes eat a pebble, halving its regeneration for 15 seconds. The Idiotic Monkey still looks/aims in random directions, and only throws pebbles when Bloons are in range. *Costs $900 on Medium. Melons The Idiotic Monkey will sometimes eat a slice of watermelon when no Bloons are nearby. This gives it 20 to 40 watermelon seeds, which it stores in its mouth as ammo. The Idiotic Monkey has a 50% chance to store a pebble in its mouth instead of eating it! too. The Idiotic Monkey may accidentially swallow, causing it to lose 10% of its ammo. Swallowed seeds reduce regeneration by 3% each. If Bloons are nearby, the Idiotic Monkey will gain a new attack: spitting watermelon seeds at a rate of 4 per second, dealing 1HP damage each. Spat pebbles deal 2HP damage and have 12 pierce. The Idiotic Monkey can store up to 2000 ammo in its mouth, but as it gains more ammo it is more likely to swallow it. The Idiotic Monkey may fire even if it's not looking at a Bloon. *Costs $2700 on Medium. Chipmunks Gains 5 chipmunks which also eat watermelons. Chipmunks have 3000 ammo capacity each, but can't eat pebbles. Chipmunks also rarely swallow the seeds, and if they do they only lose 5% of their ammo. Chipmunks may also throw acorns at Bloons, dealing 2HP damage. Chipmunks fire their seeds five times a second, and fire their acorns on average once every fifteen seconds. Chipmunks aim directly at Bloons when firing. Upgrading this also makes the Idiotic Monkey slightly less likely to swallow its ammo. *Costs $5400 on Medium. Nuclear Potato Every thirty seconds, the Idiotic Monkey will lob a nuclear potato at the Bloons. The potato will deal 40HP damage on contact, and if it misses then it will explode to deal 5HP damage to all nearby Bloons. Contact deals x5 damage to Ceramics and M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, while the explosion deals x4 damage to Bloons with RBEs less than 25. The potato has 10 pierce, and explodes on its last pierce (or upon traveling out of range). Upon exploding, the potato leaves a large bloonclear field that deals 1HP damage to all Bloons in it every 0.7 seconds. This field lasts for 90 seconds. *Costs $15000 on Medium. Path 2 Path 2 typically is used for making the Idiotic Monkey less idiotic, but it can introduce a few new abilities, such as the infamous Ray of Staring. L()()K The Idiotic Monkey now aims for Bloons. Camo Bloons that enter the Idiotic Monkey's range have a 20% chance of having their Camo property to be replaced with a Click Camo property. Bloons that gain the Click Camo property from the Idiotic Monkey also gain the Distraction property. Slowing effect increased to 10%. *Costs $1200 on Medium. Plan Ahead The Idiotic Monkey may shoot ahead of Fast Bloons if it misses. The Idiotic Monkey will also throw Banana Peels onto the track which send Bloons back, like the Banana Farmer Pro. Idiotic Monkey Banana Peels can send up to 20 Bloons back, and also glue Bloons sent back, but they are only produced at a rate of one every 35 seconds, and each Idiotic Monkey can only have six on the track. *Costs $4500 on Medium. Ray of Staring Shoots the infamous Ray of Staring at the Bloons! This slows Bloons down by 1% per second, pierces through infinite Bloons, and the effects are permanent (but not linear). The Ray of Staring pierces through immunities. The Ray of Staring does not take any time to move, so Fast Bloons are especially vulnerable. *Costs $20000 on Medium. Slimed! *Special Ability - Slimed: The Idiotic Monkey becomes a Slime for twenty seconds, nullifying all of it's other attacks but slows all Bloons in range by 1.5% per second, with permanent (but non-linear) effects. *Costs $45000 on Medium. Trivia *L()()K is a reference to how some people on popular Minecraft servers say L()()K when plugins to disable all-caps are in effect. *Slimed is a reference to the similar status effect of the same name in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. **The Idiotic Monkey turns into an Epic Battle Fantasy slime when it uses its ability. See Also *The Idiotic Monkey (AATS) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References